Greatest Day
by khalsey23
Summary: A five part ficlet, written for a challenge on another board. Meredith and Derek go on a trip, after Derek had been called a murderer. Co written by Kate Churchy Babez
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Shonda does.**

**While you are waiting for Right Here Waiting, I though I would post a ficlet that I worked on with a friend Kate (Churchy_Babez). This was written for a challenge on Surgical_Language earlier this year. I will post the lyrics first. Enjoy!**

**Greatest Day, by Take That**

**  
Greatest Day!!!**

.com/watch?v=Kb7zY4FCo0Y

Today this could be the greatest day of our lives  
Before it all ends,  
Before we run out of time  
Stay close to me  
Stay close to me  
Watch the world come alive tonight  
Stay close to me

Tonight this could be the greatest night of our lives  
Let's make a new start  
The future is ours to find  
Can you see it?  
Can you see it in my eyes?  
Can you feel it now?  
Can you hold it in your arms?

Tonight  
Tonight  
Oh stay close to me  
Stay close to me  
Watch the world come alive tonight  
Stay close to me

Oh

Hold your head high  
Hold your arms open wide  
Let the worlds start come alive  
When you stay close to me

Today this could be the greatest day of our lives  
Today this could be the greatest day of our lives

Oh, and the world comes alive  
And the world comes alive  
And the world comes alive

Oh oh oh

Stay close to me  
Stay close to me  
Watch the world come alive tonight  
Stay close to me

Oh

And the world comes alive  
And the world comes alive  
Watch the world come alive tonight  
Stay close to me

Oh 


	2. The Challenge

**Enjoy!**

**The Beginning.**

How the hell they had managed to get the time off work to do this was beyond him, but after the whole Derek being called a murderer and finding out that more of Derek's patients had died than survived, life and their jobs in general had kept them occupied, so when they had gone to the chief to ask about time off they had expected for him to turn them straight down.

Surprisingly the chief had been quite welcome to the idea, he had said something about needing the time off to take a break, what they had been through was rough and after what they had been through they deserved it. Meredith had been particularly shocked at that, she had completely expected the chief to be all hard ass about a vacation for his head of neurosurgery and his second year resident.

But no here they were Meredith and Derek going on their first vacation, to the U.K, and doing the three peaks challenge. It was rather funny how it had come about, they had gone for a walk though the woods and trails on his land and had ended up laughing at how unfit they both were.

They had argued for so long about who was most unfit that Derek had gone on line searching for places to hike in a day, the U.K had popped up on several occasions and had finally come up with the three peaks challenge.

They knew that they would have to go undergo some extensive training, considering how unfit they both were. Meredith couldn't believe that she was going to do this, when Derek had first suggested a vacation away she had thought wine country, not a hiking vacation but she was looking forward to this, and enjoying the training that she and Derek were doing. It was nice to spend some time alone with him, away from the hospital and away from the roommates.

*********************************************************************

So now here they were suitcases on the bed clothes thrown around the bedroom haphazardly, passports and tickets sat on the bedside table waiting to be packed in the hand luggage.

"Derek?"

Meredith shouted, not gaining a response she shouted again.

"DEREK?"

"WHAT?"

"WHERE ARE THE DAMN HIKING BOOTS? YOU WANTED TO DO THIS, TO PROVE HOW FIT YOU ARE SO YOU CAN FIND the damn hiking boots."

Her voice lowered as she saw him come into the room.

"Meredith? Do you not want to do this?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Of course i do Derek, but it was your idea to do this, so just find those hiking boots please"

Derek goes to walk out of the bedroom, before hesitating in the doorway, he turns back to Meredith, to find her packing still. Meredith can feel Derek looking at her, so she raises her head, to look at him, seeing him with his trademark smile.

"Derek?"

"How about we make this interesting Mer?"

"Interesting in what way?"

"Whoever makes it to the last peak first wins a prize"

"What kind of prize where you thinking of?"

"Well, if I win, that is up to you and vice versa"

"Okay than, you're on" Meredith says smiling, knowing exactly what she would ask if and when she wins. Derek walks over to her a kisses her on the lips, deepening it slightly before Mer pulls away.

"Derek, we need those hiking boots or we won't be going anywhere"

"Okay, i will go and find them"

A moment later he returned with two pairs of hiking boots in his hands holding them up in mid air. Laughing as he spoke.

"Here you go my sweet two pairs of hiking boots for our ever growing suit case, what are you putting in there Mer?"

"Just the essentials pants, jackets and jumpers, I know its summer but in the U.K you never know, but I have packed some lighter stuff as well in case its really nice."

"And what about these?"

He motioned to and then held up the box of condoms that was sat at the side of the case.

"Well we're practically a condom ad like you said, and that's not changing when were in the U.K."

"That's if were up for sex." Derek said sarcastically.

"You're always up for sex Derek."

Meredith laughed and turned back to the case to finish what was left of the packing they had to do.

*********************************************************************

They had reached their hotel in Scotland and were spending the night there before they began their hikes the next day.

They had a private driver to get them to each mountain, who would also keep their luggage in the car ready to take it to the hotel in Wales and a trained hiker that had been hired for them, just in case they came across any problems. They had decided that they were setting off at the same time, but who ever got to the top of Mount Snowdon first would be the winner of their little challenge.

The first two were going to be easy as they had to stick together but Mount Snowdon it would be classed as war as it would be each to their own to see who would get to the top first. Both of them couldn't wait, each knowing the prizes they had to offer their partner if they won.

Derek kept checking his pocket, her prize was sat safe in his pocket and he was paranoid he was going to lose it, even on the flight over. He couldn't take his eyes of Meredith, he loved seeing the bounce in her step, when she was happy, it was something that he didn't see very often, he still couldn't believe how far they had come in these last few months, he seemed to fall more in love with her everyday.

"Derek, are you staring at me?"

"I can't help it, you are beautiful"

"Thanks" Meredith mumbles, feeling herself blush, she still found it hard to accept the compliments that he gave her all the time, she wasn't used to it.

"Mer, i mean it, why don't you go and have a shower, while i order us something to eat"

"You not joining me" she pouted, giving Derek the look that he couldn't resist.

"Meredith, we have an early start in the morning, you will need your energy for the hike"

"Old man" Meredith muttered under her breath.

"I'll show you old man" Derek says, picking her up and laying her on the bed, and starts tickling her, Derek loved feeling her shift underneath him.

"Derek...Please..."

"Take it back"

"No" Meredith laughed, Derek loved hearing her giggle.

"Well, then" Derek says continuing to tickle her.

"Please...stop..."

"You know what you have to do" Derek grins at her.

"Fine, I'll take it back" Derek leans down and captures her lips with his own.

Becoming breathless they pulled apart, but looking each other in the eyes, all the love they felt for each other shone through.

"So are we eating or what, I am in fact starving, and I think I will go for that shower after all."

"Yeah, I'll order some food, see you in a few minutes."

Derek climbed off the bed and moved to the phone calling room service, watching Meredith intently as she slowly peeled her clothes from her body, knowing he wouldn't have much self control for much longer he tore his eyes away from her delicious body.

"Oh and Derek. . . ."

"Yeah?"

"You are an old man." She called as she walked through the door to the bathroom, her giggles floating behind her as she disappeared out of sight and the water started running.

He put the phone down forgetting about ordering the food and ran to the bathroom to show her that he wasn't an old man and he didn't care how long it took to make her see it and he didn't care that they were hiking tomorrow. He loved his girlfriend and nothing was going to change that.


	3. Ben Nevis

**For some reason i missed this update so i am putting it in. This update is before Scafell Pike. Enjoy!**

**Ben Nevis**.

They had arrive at the base of Ben Nevis, their driver Phil, had been very helpful giving them tip on the challenge, he had completed it himself several times, they were both grateful, talking to someone who knew what to expect. They were both going through their packs to make sure they had everything, especially the important things, plenty of water, maps, and the compass. Derek helped Meredith to get her pack on, while Phil helps him with his.

"Ready for this, Mer"

"I am, are you old man?"

"I think I showed you last night that I was no old man. It is 6 o'clock in the morning, Mer"

"Let's go, we have 5 hours to climb this, we better get started" Mer said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, before walking past him, and holding out her hand to him.

He took hold of her hand gently and let her lead him a little up the trail they were going to follow. They looked up and saw that it was going to be a long start and a very long day to get all the mountains done in the 24 hours.

Moving up the mountain they made sure they helped each other along if either one was to slip. Mostly they held hands, making sure that they were both okay.

"So this is how we're doing it then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is supposed to be a challenge for both of us but were holding hands and at the moment we're tied, are you trying to cheat Dr Shepherd?"

A smile played on Meredith lips as she waited for her boyfriends answer.

"I wouldn't cheat, not with you Dr Grey, but I think the most intense bit will be Mount Snowdon, then that's when the challenge really begins."

"Okay what ever you say Der, you know I'm going to beat your ass."

Laughing she let go of his hands and confidently started to stride in front of him up the mountain, giggling slightly as he stood there watching as she walked away. Derek couldn't take his eyes of his girlfriend, the way her ass moved has she walked a little faster up the mountain.

"Derek, you coming, or are you going to stare at my ass all day?"

"I don't mind the view from here, I think I'll stay here" Derek said with a smile on his face.

"Dr Shepherd, move your ass, I'm feeling a little cold here" Derek soon started walking again, not before Meredith started moving a little quicker.

"Come on old man" Meredith called back giggling, making Derek speed up until he caught up with her, and grabbed her by the waist, and turned her to face him.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yep" Meredith says giggling and kisses him; Derek kisses her back, until he pulls away, and continues to walk up the mountain.

Around an hour later they seemed ahead of time, even though they were taking it easy. They thought ahead and knew they were going to need all the energy they could get. It was good that they were surgeons really, at least they were used to staying awake for long periods of time.

Both Meredith and Derek seemed to spur each other on, which is how they always seemed to be, teasing to cheer each other up, supporting when either of them needed it and most of all making each other feel safe, which is exactly the sort of team they needed on these mountains.

Stopping for a moment to drink they stood side by side, passing the water between them, both sipping the refreshing liquid.

"My god, the view from here is amazing, it all looks so peaceful and serene." Derek breathed.

The sun had just begun to show everything in its true light as it rose higher in the sky, the tops of the trees were glowing, a mist from below was slowly dissipating from the heat of the sun, it was magical.

"It's beautiful, I still don't think it tops the view from your land though."

"It's a close call though, I think I'll always be partial to my land. I wonder what the view from the others will be."

"Come on the sooner we get going the sooner we find out." Meredith urged.

"We will see one at late evening and if we finish in the 24hours from the last we should be able to watch the sun rise."

"Lets get our asses moving then."

Has they got higher and higher, the view got more spectular, they were taking a gentler hike than they had been but they were ahead of schedule, which allowed them to take their time, they had at least another two hours left of the climb but they both knew that they could do it in less time, they were both aiming for another 90 minutes to get to the peak. They were still constantly teasing each other, making the hike more fun, it was hard to believe that they were almost done; they had almost completed the hike of the highest peak in the UK.

For the last part of the climb, they held hands once again, encouraging each other, as they got tired but they were almost near the top. They stopped once again giving themselves chance to rest and Derek handed Meredith his water giving her a chance a refuel, while they shared the sandwiches they had brought with them, before continuing up the mountain.

After finishing the food, which Meredith managed to eat the most of they continued on, with the peak of Ben Nevis in their sights.

They finally reached the top of Ben Nevis, the view was astounding, taking various pictures, Derek then held Meredith as they took in the view, he knew what he needed to do regardless of who won, but he definitely knew he needed to do it at the top of Mount Snowdon.

The decent was a lot easier than the incline, but after all the work they had done to get up the mountain they had found that their knees buckled a lot easier because of the pace their bodies were used to taking.

"Do you think it will be like this for each mountain we do Der?"

"I would guess so but not as hard, I think our bodies will be used to it, but I think we will ache the day after Mer."

"As long as you massage me Der I don't care."

"What else would I do, I always relish in the chance to touch your gorgeous body Mer."

"Cheesy Der, cheesy."

"It is and I don't care."

Pulling her in to his waist wrapping his arms around her waist he held on tightly.

"I love you Mer."

"Love you too Der."

The decent seemed to get easier as their bodies got used to moving down, and the helped each other along the way, soon after another few hours they found themselves nearing the bottom of the mountain, smiling in gratification.


	4. Scafell Pike

**Since i have already accidentally put this one up before i change it, i will repost this. Enjoy!**

**Scafell Pike**

It took them several hours down the motorway in the jeep to get to Scafell Pike, and the view when they arrived in the Lake District was breathtaking, that they both made a mental note to return here one day. They were both still on a high from Ben Nevis, that they managed to complete is so quick. Phil pointed out Scafell Pike has soon has it came into view, Meredith was fidgeting, Derek smiled to himself at Meredith's excitement, never did he think that Meredith would do something like this with him, it made him love her even more, he glance at her, and gave her a kiss on the head.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need an excuse to kiss my girlfriend?" Derek grinned at her; Meredith just shook her head, and snuggled in closer to Derek.

"Are you all stocked up for the hike Derek" Phil asked.

"We are, thanks Phil"

"Just to let know, i am going to accompany the two of you of this hike, it can be rather treachous, especially if it gets dark, and stay together. Remember the path is rocky, and the rocks are quite loose so take it easy"

"Thank Phil we will" Derek says, has Meredith's soft snore filled the car, Derek laughed pulling her closer. He looked over at his girlfriend, watching her, he was enjoying this time away with her from the hospital and the roommates, he couldn't wait until the house was done, and they moved in. It would be nice just the two of them. Meredith felt herself stirring, she could feel Derek eyes on her, watching her, as normal, she never could understand why he like to watch her so much, she might roll her eyes at him for doing it, but keep down, a part of her loved the fact he couldn't take hid eyes of her, although she would never admit it to anyone, especially not to Derek, she lifted her head up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Has they finally arrived at Seathwaite and park up, they were glad to see it wasn't raining, they were counting on the rain since it was one of the wettest parts of the UK, so they were surprised to see the sun out, and beating down on them. Which make the hike that little bit easier. They had both decided to stay together again for this mountain, the next one would be were there little challenge began, which they were both determine to win. After checking their backpack, to make sure they have everything, and helping each other, they set of following Phil and holding hands has they start the hike up the Scafell Pike.

They knew that that this one could take them a little longer if the weather changed, so they were praying the weather stayed nice and clear, for them at this ascending the mountain.

"Derek"

"Yeah"

"You realise after all this I am going to need a nice long massage to get all  
the aching muscles under control"

"The only thing I have planned for after this will get all your muscles aching worse"

"Oh, you think so do you" Mer flirted with him

"Yeah I do"

"I think I might have to change my prize"

"We will see"

"Come on old man, get your ass in gear" Meredith said, pretending to walk faster, Derek manages to grab her arm, pulling her to him, he wraps his arms around her waist, to stop her from going anywhere.

"You are one that is complaining on aching muscles, not me, so who is old around here"

"You are still old, Dr Shepherd" Mer giggles

"So, i guess that makes me your sugar daddy then" Derek says with a smirk on his face, Meredith screws up her face.

"When you put it like that, maybe our not old"

"that what I thought, Dr Grey" Derek quickly captures her lips with his own, kissing her deeply completely taking Mer's breath away before walking away from her and up the mountain. Meredith was stuck to the spot for just a second, before she realised what he just did, she yelled after him.

"THAT CHEATING" Meredith shouted, Derek laughed and continued walking, causing Mer to sped up to catch up with him.

"What, how can i be cheating when this isn't part of the challenge Mer?" Meredith looks at him and rolls her eyes at him.

"You sidetracked me"

"You aren't actually hard to side tracked Meredith, which by the way is one of the reasons I love you so much"

"Is that so, well you know what you won't be get, Doctor Shepherd" Meredith says emphazing the Doctor Shepherd, has she continues to walk faster, until Phil calls out to her.

"Meredith, you don't want to go to fast..." Phil says just had Meredith landed on her ass. Derek quickly ran up to his girlfriend.

"Meredith, are you alright?" Derek said with a note of concern in his voice. Meredith giggles.

"Gotta ya" Meredith said, pulling him closer to her, to kiss him.

"You did that on purpose" Derek questioned his girlfriend, Meredith just grinned at him.

"What are you doing to do about it" Meredith retort back.

"Nothing" Derek says holding his hand out to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally reached the top; the view was different but just has spectular as it was on Ben Nevis. They were lucky and it was so clear, they could see out over the Irish Sea. They stopped for 30 minutes, giving them chance to eat and drink. Meredith and Derek hardly noticed any other people around them, not because they were ignorant but because in that moment all they could see was each other. Phil had been watching them quietly, and he loved his wife but he has never seen a couple so in love has Meredith and Derek. After they had eaten and drank water, they started to descend the mountain, just has the dark clouds roll in. Derek held Meredith tighter has they descended the mountain, wanting to make sure she was safe, not want her to fall, has it got darker and darker. He kept smiling to himself, knowing that this was it, a part of him wanted Meredith to win, coz he would still ask her the most important question of his life, but he wouldn't tell her that, coz that would have given the surprise away. Once they reach the bottom of the mountain and back to their car, Derek should tell how exhausted Meredith was, so he told her to go and get in the car, knowing that she would be asleep before they even left the car park. Derek thanked Phil for his help on that climb, coz otherwise they would have gotten lost on the mountain.

He watching Meredith who was snoring lightly on the back seat, he leant down and kissed on the forehead, and covering her over with a blanket so she didn't get cold, and runs his fingers through her hair, and watches her lovingly, he could see how set she was on winning this challenge, that it was adorable and he was half ready to let her win, he would do that for her, but he also knew that she would see right through him, and accuse him of taking it half-heartily, he loved how well she could read him, but sometimes it was a little scary, but he knew that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you" he whispered to her, giving her another kiss, before sitting in the front with Phil, so that he didn't disturb her, and they set off for the last mountain in this challenge, the one that would make his dream come true, he could face anything has long has she was by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mount Snowdon.**

It had been just their luck that while they were travelling to the third peak the 4x4 that Phil was driving between peaks for them had broken down on the motorway. Smoke pouring from the front and the car was chugging away as if it had given up on the drive.

They had been forced to pull in to the lay-by and wait for a break down service, which seemed to take forever, but it was actually closing in on being half an hour. When the big yellow van had arrived displaying AA on the side they felt a wave of relief wash over them, they were itching to get to Mount Snowdon.

After another 45 minutes the man in the fluorescent coat who they had found out was named Matt had popped his head from under the hood and told them what had been wrong.

"You're all set to go now guy's, it took me a while to find the problem but it's done now."

"Thanks Matt, we really appreciate it, we need to get going and fast." Derek said as the hood was clicked into place.

"Doing something interesting?"

Meredith spoke up this time from her place at the side of the car. "Yeah were doing the three peaks challenge and were on our way to the third peak now so were on a tight schedule."

Matt looked at Meredith slightly taken away with her beauty, her green eyes sparkled as she smiled about what she and Derek were doing.

Regaining his composure he spoke again. "Oh right well hope you get it done in time, all the best to you all." Goodbyes noted and waves given they were off again.

After the incident Phil had gone as fast as he had to, to get to the peak, but they had managed to fall way behind when there had been an accident on the road. How it had happened was clear but they were both getting a little disconcerted with the fact they may not make it in time. Derek in particular.

Finally they were on their way up Mount Snowdon. It seemed bigger somehow, it wasn't the highest, but it certainly seemed like the biggest, whether it was the significance it held, the real part of their challenge.

They had both been at each others sides throughout the climbing of the other two mountains, but now the challenge they had both set themselves was in full motion and the full determination was evident in their faces.

"Come try to beat me shepherd I dare you, you know I'm going to win."

"Not on your life Grey, I've already told you this challenge is mine to win and you know it."

The banter set an atmosphere for them, revving them both up and onward, smiling and laughing at each other as they stayed neck and neck.

"Here take this for when you get left behind and you need to re-hydrate." Derek threw a bottle of water to Meredith and laughed as she nearly dropped it.

The banter continued as they continued on racing each other.

*********************************************************************

Meredith had won, they were at the top of Mount Snowdon and Meredith had won, Derek was at the top just after her, smiling at her enthusiasm. She had slipped he backpack off her shoulders and was now jumping up and down, laughing and squealing which was something Meredith never really did.

Then at that moment, she placed her foot wrong and she was down on the ground, she had tripped on a rock and was now sat on her ass holding on to her ankle.

Derek rushed the last few steps to her rescue, as her knight in shining whatever, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her slightly to prop her against one of the boulders that sat jutting from the side of the mountain.

Shrugging off his backpack he bent down to inspect her ankle still no words being spoken, Meredith didn't seem to be able to talk she had pulled her lips into her mouth and was chewing on them to avoid moaning in pain.

"How is it?"

Finally pulling her teeth from around her lips she spoke in a pained voice.

"Hurts like hell. But I'm still happy I beat you."

"I bet you are, smug ass, but karma got you back with the ankle."

As soon as Derek had spoken the words he wished he hadn't. While silently kicking himself he missed the swipe for his head that Meredith's hand made straight for the back of his head knocking him off balance and sending him on his ass. With no injuries other than a bruised ego.

"That's what you call karma Derek Shepherd now get back here and fix my ankle."

Derek slowly pulled himself up and moved himself back to her ankle and slowly prodded it and moved it to see if it was broken, it seemed to be no more than a sprain. He saw the slight swelling and bruise and winced on her behalf it did look painful.

"How is it feeling now?"

"Throbbing but manageable, do you have anything in these backpacks for it?"

"I should have, just wait a minute and I'll tell you if I have."

"Okay just let me know if you find anything, I think there should be a first aid kit in their somewhere I think the backpacks they provided said there would definitely be something in there."

Digging around in the back pack he seemed to get deeper and deeper into it before he realized Meredith was calling his name.

"Derek. . . . . Derek."

"Mer I'm looking for the bandage."

"Derek its fine for the minute, just look."

He looked up and firstly looked at Meredith before he saw where she was looking. The most magnificent sight was before him, sunrise a sky filled with oranges, reds purples, blues and picks, it was dazzling.

"Wow, that has got to be the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen, Derek this sunrise tops the one on your cliff, but your cliff is still my favorite place."

Derek watched in awe as he automatically reached for his pocket and felt for the black box that sat there. Lifting it out he opened it and knelt on one knee in front of Meredith waiting for her to look back from the magnificent view.

"Derek are you seeing what I'm seeing, this is amazing."

Finally looking at him after he hadn't replied to her words she took in the sight before her, Derek on one knee, his blue eyes boring into hers, his dark curls blowing in the wind, his crooked nose and his smile shining brighter than she had ever seen.

"Meredith in this moment the only thing I see is you, you are wonderful and never cease to amaze me, from spraining your ankle, to the way your eyes glint when you see something beautiful, the emotions you have even though you refuse to show them.

From your jumping around from excitement or dancing things out to the way you love me. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, I just hope now that you will do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Meredith was stunned and she knew that this what she wanted as she had been planning the exact same thing if Derek had won.

"I don't need time to think like I thought I would the answer is right here Derek, yes, yes, yes, I want to be your wife."

Picking her up and swinging her around was Derek's next move, both feeling elated at the fact of what they were going to be to each other.


	6. Engagement sex

**Engagement Sex**

Laying back on the bed in the hotel room they had booked in Wales Meredith was content, the shiny diamond ring sparkling off the third finger of her left hand. Derek had finally put it on her finger when they had stopped cuddling and kissing, they had watched the sunrise and then started their decent down the mountain.

Derek had bandaged her ankle and placed it back in the boot, luckily it supported the sprain rather then made it worse, and so she had been ok walking back down, needing to lean on Derek when it was more of a rough trail.

Never in a million years had Meredith though that she would want to get married, but when the challenge had come about she had thought of nothing more than she wanted to do. Derek made her happy and nothing was going to change that.

He had been down at the desk in the lobby for ages, Meredith had wondered where he was, and her question was answered moments later when he came in the room with a tray balanced on his hand as he opened the door.

"Derek what is all this?" She smiled as she sat up from the bed and took him in.

"I thought we could use a little celebration, hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, I'm famished actually." Her stomach growled for effect.

"Who wouldn't be after what we have just done, it will be all I can talk about for a while." Derek murmured while setting the tray down and smiling at her.

There was another knock on the door and Derek disappeared as he rushed to answer it, coming back in the room after saying his thank you to the hotel staff he held two champagne flutes in one hand and a bottler of champagne in the other.

"We are pushing the boat out aren't we Dr Shepherd."

"Only for you Dr Grey." He bent over her and kissed her quickly but firmly before standing again to pop the cork on the bottle.

He poured out the champagne and offered Meredith a glass.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me, Dr Shepherd?"

"Of course, Dr Grey" Derek says before kissing her, Meredith accepts his kiss, Derek grabs her glass off her, and putting it on the bedside cabinet, has Meredith laid down on the bed, and Derek was on top of her, kissing her, running his hands through her hair, Meredith moans into his mouth, just has her stomach rumbles, Derek laughs, before rolling off her.

"I think someone needs some food", Derek says helping her up.

"I'm sorry" Derek kisses her.  
"Eat up, and we can celebrate after" Derek tells her has she tuck in, he was always surprised at how much she ate when now, considering how slender she was. He kissed on the head, and went into the en-suite, he started running her bath, pouring in some bubble bath, and setting up candles around the bathroom, especially for his fiancée, the word fiancée made him smile.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"I will out in a moment Mer" he called back after checking the water, and turning it off, before walking back into the bedroom, to find Meredith had eaten everything that he had ordered.

"Hungry, Mer"

"I am sorry, I really was famished"

"I can see that Mer" Derek holds his hand out of her, which she takes and Derek pulls her up, and covers her eyes with his hand.

"What is that for?"

"You will find out" Derek says making her walk toward and into the bathroom, once Derek removes his hand; she sees the candles, and the bath.

"Just for you Mer"

"Thank you" Meredith gasps, turning to face him, and kisses him hard.

"Are you going to join me Dr Shepherd?"

"Not this time Dr Grey, this is for you to relax in, I need to you relaxed for the rest of the evening" Derek said kissing her, and then leaving her alone in the bathroom, she looked around the bathroom, and she couldn't believe what he had done. Once she was in the bath, she couldn't stop looking at the ring again, that he put there only hours before, and it felt like it had been there forever.

When she climbed out of the bath, wrapping the towel around her, she exited the bathroom, has she walked into the bedroom, she gasped in surprise.

There were candles everywhere, she thought there was enough in the bathroom but this was even better, on the bed side tables, on the windowsill, all over the room, Derek was sat on the bed relaxed against the pillows, wearing nothing except his black boxers, hands behind his head smiling over at Meredith.

He held out his hand to her then so that she would join him on the bed, she did so with ease, after joining him on the bed she was handed another fresh glass of champagne, looking around before asking her question.

"Derek how did you do this?"

"Hotel management can be persuaded very well and this was all forward planned."

"What? How did you forward plan this?"

"You nodded off in the car on the way here and I called ahead to ask for a favour, this favour."

"Derek what am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want to do with me Mer, you can do what ever you want."

She kissed him then, urgent and intense, he kissed he back just as hard, managing to take the glasses from their hands and putting them on the bedside table, but finding that they had fallen short and had spilled on the floor.

Shrugging his hands found their way to her wet hair and he wove his fingers into it while he felt Meredith rake her fingers down his chest, pain mixing with pleasure as the kiss intensified even more, tongue exploring each others mouths.

Managing to free one of his hands from her hair, reached down and untied the knot in the towel that was holding it up, watching as it fell from her, exposing her slender form. He reached to cup the weight of her breast, before stroking her nipple until it was erect and she was moaning into his mouth and gasping for air.

He flipped her on to her back then and felt her legs kick round the back of his legs instinctively pulling him and keeping him there so he couldn't move away from her she didn't want to let him go at all. He was hers.

And there was nowhere else he wanted to be, he leant down to her erect nipple, taking it in his mouth, flicking and massaging her nipple with his tongue, and with his free hand he was cupping and stroking her other nipple, before giving it the same attention that he had the other, Meredith was moaning loudly as he worked his way over her stomach, and down to her navel, he ran his tongue inside her belly button, before continuing to work his way down, until he reach her clit, his tongue teased her clit.

"Oh..." Mer moaned, causing Derek to suck that little harder, has Meredith whole body start to shake, has her first orgasm of the night overcame her.

"DEREK" she screamed has she came,, Derek licked her clean, before working his way back on, a light suck here and a little nip there until Mer pulled him up to her, kissing him deeply, tasting herself in his mouth, has he flipped him over to his back, leaving her on top. Derek wrapped his arms around her tightly so she couldn't move, and only pulling away when coming up for air, before crashing their lips together once again.

"I love you" Derek murmurs against Mer mouth quietly, as she started to kiss his neck then on to his earlobe attacking it with nips and licks and sucks, then moving back to his neck as she murmured "I love you more."

Giggling slightly as she moved her way down his body, tracing her fingers up and down his sides, feeling him flinch and writhe under the pressure she was changing and exerting on his sides, her mouth was sliding over his body now, while her hands trace the patterns her tongue was making before she reached his hips.

She bit each of his hips tenderly and began to pull his boxers away from his waist, a little more urgent now as she moved to him, watching as his erection sprang free, jutting up towards her mouth as if it was taunting her to take it in her mouth.

Which she did slowly at first grazing him slightly with her teeth, then sucking just the tip of his cock, hard and fast before slipping all of him into her mouth, back and forth up and down then circled her tongue on his shaft.

Derek writhed and bucked up to her mouth his reverie wearing thin, as he was felt himself becoming closer to the edge, Meredith's mouth worked wonders with him, and he could never get enough of her, how he didn't take the on one of the mountains was beyond him, just to find a secluded spot where he could be with her.

Her mouth took him in once again and he was focused again, so many thoughts going on all at once, but he was back with her now as she worked her tiny mouth up and down his ever seemingly growing cock, his hot seed rising threatening to spill.

Her mouth mobbed faster using her tongue and the expertise of her mouth, which was it now, he was moaning and ready to explode.

"Jesus Meredith, how do you do that?" Derek panted.

"Fuck Meredith you are going to make me cum."

He let out a loud roar of satisfaction as he spilled over the edge and into her mouth.

"MEREDITH, FUCK MEREDITH." Meredith smiles, as she licked him clean, as her hand ran up his leg, and grabbed his balls, causing Derek to pull her up to him.

"What are you trying to do Dr Grey?"

"Nothing" Meredith looks at him innocently. Derek once again captured her lips in his, as he rolled her back over, and Meredith ran her hand up and down his shaft, her touch giving him and instant erection, Meredith indistinctively opened her legs, causing his cock to fall in between her legs, and at the tip of her core.

"Make love to me Derek"

Derek reaches over to the side of the bed, for a condom, and rips the package open, and Meredith helps to put it on him, Derek dips his cock inside of her before pulling out slowly, teasing her, enjoying it.

"Derek..."

"What?"

"Stop doing that, I need you, I want you" Derek smirks and enters her, filling her up, he kisses her, Meredith raised her hips off the bed, causing him to go deeper, has he starts to move inside of her, slowly.

The heat that absorbed them was intense, as Derek moved on top of Meredith, slowly deeply, using his control to keep the same pace, pulling her fingers across his back and scratching as the pleasure inside her body grew.

Derek was losing his control and the thrusts began to get faster and deeper, Meredith wrapped her legs around his waist making him enter her even deeper moaning at the feeling of their bodies molding together as one.

"Oh god Der, I need you, faster."

He moved faster still letting him fall to the edge before stopping and slowing to calm a little making sure that Meredith had all the pleasure she needed.

"Der don't stop."

"I need to slow Mer or I'm gonna cum."

"Deeper then, deeper."

He did as he was asked, thrusting in deep and pulling out so that he could give her the same again, but couldn't keep it going for long, he felt Meredith's walls tighten as she closed the gap on oblivion.

"Oh shit Der I'm coming, I'm coming Der."

Faster and harder he pumped, riding out her waves as he sent her into another one, as he came as well, letting out a satisfying roar as Meredith screamed in pleasure.

"DEREK, OH DEREK. DEREKKKKK!!!"

"MEREDITHHHH!!!"

Falling back against the pillows as Derek fell to the side of Meredith, they lay their panting, enjoying the fact that they had done the challenge they had set them selves and they were spending the rest of their lives together.

**  
THE END **


End file.
